Fight
by Loveglee94
Summary: What i think happend behind the fight in 3x17. Spolier for 3x17..


**Uhh.. Klaine fight, i was crying in this episode :) This is what i think happend behind the fight :) **

Blaine found out that Kurt had been texting a boy named Chandler more than he had been texting Blaine, that hurt Blaine a lot. Kurt only texted Blaine 4 times that week and it was about what to wear for his NYADA audition. The texts between Kurt and Chandler was flirty texts it wasn't like when Blaine texted Sebastian. Kurt's words hurt a lot.. What Kurt did hurt and it hurt badly.

Blaine ran out of Kurt's room after finding out he had been texting another guy and flirting over the texts. It hurt, Blaine ran down the stairs with tears in his eyes. He was met by Burt, who had just gotten home, at the door .

"Hi, oh Blaine are you okay?" Burt asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"N-No, I am sorry I have to go."

"Wait Blaine" Burt stopped Blaine as he was on his way out the door. Blaine's eyes were so red from his crying and Burt could see that something was seriously wrong. "You can talk to me you know"

"Not about this, I am sorry I have to go." Blaine ran to his car and drove home and locked himself in his room and cried himself to sleep.

Kurt didn't talk to his dad that night, he just went to bed and said to himself that he didn't do anything wrong. But then why was he feeling so guilty. He had the image of Blaine's crying face in his head, it hurt Kurt to see Blaine in that much Paine..

The next day in Glee club no one noticed that Kurt and Blaine was fighting until Blaine got up to sing his song..

"This song is for anyone that's ever been cheated on" Blaine hated that word. Blaine regret saying that in front of the glee club but it had to be said, and he couldn't take it back.. Everyone was looking at Blaine and then at Kurt..

"This is insane, I didn't cheat on you" Kurt said.. Blaine started singing "It's not right but it's okay" Everyone was looking at Kurt in shock and to Blaine too. You could see the tears in Blaine's eyes, he was holding them back. When the song ended Blaine left the glee club in tears. Everyone turned to Kurt..

"What the hell bro" Finn said "What was that song about?"

"Kurt" Mercedes said "Are you two having a fight? Why did he just leave with tears in his eyes, and why did he say that you cheated."

"We had a fight a big one, but Blaine is overeacting"

"Has this anything to do with that guy you were texting yesterday while Santana and Rachel where singing" Sam asked..

"Yes, he found out because my phone kept buzzing and he saw the texts. But what's the big deal? Blaine has been so distant that I am surprised he found out I was texting some one else. "

"Kurt you where flirting with that guy via texting" Sam said "And that's not right"

"You were flirting with another guy, why Kurt" Finn asked who was a little annoyed at his brother.

"It doesn't mean anything. Blaine hasn't been in the mood to do anything fun lately. He has been distant.. When I talk about NYEDA it's like he doesn't care about that."

"Kurt you texting another guy more then you text your boyfriend isn't right." Rachel said "If it doesn't mean anything why didn't you tell him yesterday when I caught you texting that guy whatever the hell his name is. If it didn't mean anything why didn't you just tell him?"

"Because this is how he would react "

"Would you blame him" Santana said. "I noticed you texting someone yesterday while I was singing and you where laughing so much that you didn't even notice the look in Blaine's face.. He is supposed to make you laugh like that not some other guy. How do you think that makes him feel? "

"Look guys, me texting another guy, what's the big deal"

"Big deal?" Rachel asked "He was flirting with you and you didn't do anything to stop it, you flirted back. I read the text yesterday remember and if Blaine saw what I saw, well I don't blame him, no you didn't cheat but in a way you did by texting and not telling Blaine"

"Rachel is right" Finn said. "Look I am going to find Blaine, he shouldn't be driving home alone. And Kurt , if you two break up it's your fault, remember that."

Blaine was in the restroom trying to pull himself together when Finn walked in. Blaine had red eyes from all the crying.

"Hi" Finn said as he walked in and pulled Blaine in for a hug.. Blaine took it, he and Finn had gotten close after Finn told Blaine that he was jealous of him. "Come on I will take you home"

"I have class."

"I am taking you home, you are not going to be any good in class today any way, come on"

"Fine, how is Kurt?"

"You two are having a fight and yet you are asking how he is? He is being Kurt. He thinks he didn't do anything wrong."

"I know he didn't cheat on me, but it feels like it. That guy made him laugh like I do and he texted him more then he texted me, and it hurts, it fucking hurts, and he will be in New York with that guy.."

"Blaine, everything is going to be fine, you two need to cool off a bit.. Come let's get you home, you look like crap, you know that?"

Kurt went home. Kurt detracted himself by picking out the things he was going to keep at home and take to New York. Burt walked in for the second time that day. Burt had talked to Finn and Finn filled him in on what was going on since Kurt wouldn't say a thing..

"Kiddo, can I talk to you for a second" Burt asked as he sat on Kurt's bed..

"Sure dad, what's up?"

"Finn told me what's going on.. Why didn't you just tell Blaine about that guy in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know, I think I made a big mistake.. "

"You did Kurt.. Finn also told me that you said Blaine had been distant lately.. Have you thought about what all this is doing to him, you are leaving soon, and he will be here, without you? He is doing the same thing as me, I didn't come home for Friday night's dinner on purpose, have you even considered that he might be doing the same thing as me. How do you think he feels when you keep going on and on about New York? "

"What do I do dad? I don't want him to break up with me over some stupid texts"

"You need to fix this Kurt, and you should have told Blaine about this Chandler guy in the first place.."

"I know dad, is Finn home?"

"Ya.. He is in his room" I will be downstairs working, call if you need anything.." Burt left and Kurt was about to cry.. Maybe Blaine had been distant, but Kurt couldn't deal with him breaking up with him. Kurt went in to Finns room..

"Hi Finn, can we talk" Kurt asked

"Ya, what's up?"

"How is Blaine?"

"How do you think Kurt? He is a mess. He wouldn't stop crying all the way home.. What you did was wrong.."

"I know, believe me I know. I have told Chandler not to text me anymore."

"That's a start, so how are you going to fix this?"

"I am going to sing to him in glee club tomorrow. God Finn, what if he doesn't forgive me for this?"

"He will, but you two have a lot to talk about. The only reason he has been distant from you is because he is trying to get used to the fact that you are going to be in New York and he is going to be here without you, and you going on and on about NYEADA and New York doesn't really help. You make him feel like you can't wait to get out of here, away from him. I know that's not what you want but that's how he feels. And I don't blame him."

"He told you that, well I have been talking a lot about my NEYADA audition, maybe a little too much."

"You talk about it more than Rachel. But you two will be fine, just fix this."

Kurt felt really guilty. He never ever wanted to see Blaine so sad ever again.. It hurt Kurt to think about Blaine crying like that. He needed to fix this and it couldn't go fast enough.. Kurt didn't sleep that night at all. Neither did Blaine. The next day in Glee club Kurt sang "I have Nothing" to Blaine. Blaine was still angry at Kurt, but he could see that Kurt was sorry for what he had done. He could see that Kurt had been crying too, and that he was fighting tears. Blaine got this looks form Mike but he ignored them.. When Kurt was done, Blaine had tears in his eyes and Blaine needed this to be fixed..

"I am sorry" Kurt said "I am so sorry." Kurt broke down. Blaine didn't move at first, everyone was staring at Blaine.. After watching Kurt cry which broke Blaine's heart, he went down and gave Kurt a hug.

"It's okay, I know you are sorry.. Come on, we need to go and talk to someone.." Blaine and Kurt went and talked with Miss Pillsbury, and Blaine told Kurt what was bothering him. Blaine did feel like Kurt wanted to get away from Blaine, and that Kurt would forget all about him.. Kurt told him that they would text and Skype every day. They made a deal that if anything was bothering Blaine about Kurt leaving, he should come and talk to Kurt and not be distannt. They would spend all the time they could until Kurt had to leave. A year apart from each other would be nothing compared to a lifetime they would have together. If they could get through this they can get trough anything. Kurt was the love of Blaine's life and Blaine was Kurt's.

**Hope you like it :)**


End file.
